Beauty is
by krystaldarkness
Summary: A poem to talk about Shinra and Celty's love, wrote it in a class had help from loving boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I haven't upload anything in a very long time... well I had to do a project in my creativ writing class, and well it was due a few weeks ago but I didn't do it until yesterday... its all about Shinra and Celty... Sorry if you can't understand it. I did my best on it. / anyway I own nothing, just my words. 2/03 uh I forgot to say this, my boyfriend helped me out with this. I really should stop forgetting to say these things ^^;

* * *

><p>Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder<p>

But Shinra love a headless girl

Sadly she cannot taste the sweets of the world

When ever people see her go by on her black bike they speak of her as a monster

Celty wishes to be home in Ireland

Beauty is not in the eyes of the beholder

But what is true beauty

It an't in looks, that's for sure

But by drinking the devil's drink one might live forever

Everything that she wants is hidden in a blanket of yami

The beautiful mistress of love

When they punch each other it's like a kiss

In her dreams she kisses the man she loves on the lips

As a stranger watching those two she wishes to find he own love

One day Celty will find her head

Her beauty is unlike no other

He wishes to marry the headless girl but can't

Aishiteru wa, Aishiteru yo

By using her cell phone she can talk to others

As the two sit they believe that they can really be together

* * *

><p>hope you liked it, r&amp;r people<p> 


	2. SOPA IS BACK

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Celty-chan-rpfb


End file.
